Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 7$ and $y = 7$. $5$ $x$ $ + 9$ $y$ $ - 5$
Substitute $7$ for ${x}$ and $7$ for ${y}$ $ = 5{(7)} + 9{(7)} - 5 $ $ = 35 + 63 - 5 $ $ = 93$